


(ART) "A Study in Winning" Age Manipulation - John Watson

by arminaa



Series: "A Study In Winning" De-Aged Manipulations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminaa/pseuds/arminaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second (and probably last) in my "series" of de-aged manipulations that are inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/366788">A Study in Winning</a>" by Jupiter_Ash, an AU in which John and Sherlock are professional tennis players competing at Wimbledon. In the fic John is somewhere in his early to mid thirties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) "A Study in Winning" Age Manipulation - John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366788) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



> Here is the [original screencap of John Watson](http://i.imgur.com/xeJ7E.jpg) from "A Study in Pink".
> 
> The manip of 25 year old Sherlock [can be found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/527535).


End file.
